


Сборище чудовищ

by shirazzz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz
Summary: Раньше ночами в моей комнате гостили демоны, страсть, отчаянье, страсть... сборище чудовищ





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Many Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551071) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Бета: Tender  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Раньше ночами в моей комнате гостили демоны

 Cтрасть, отчаянье, страсть... сборище чудовищ**

Впервые Сириус видит их в тот самый день – на улице, когда его уводят. Смеясь, он замечает кучку женщин, стоящих на углу, в стороне от глазеющей толпы. Самая молодая улыбается ему, ее глаза – один зеленый, а другой синий – блестят в тусклом свете ноябрьского солнца. Похожую девицу он как-то раз встретил в клубе – такие же разноцветные волосы, те же драные сетчатые колготки. Отчаянно жестикулируя, она разговаривает с остальными. Первая темноволоса, одета в черное, на шее у нее висит тяжелый серебряный анкх. Вторая безобразна, черты ее лица тяжелы, а черные волосы топорщатся в стороны. Третий собеседник неопределенного пола, ее (его?) рот растягивается в издевательской ухмылке. Они не магглы, но и на волшебников не похожи тоже.

Сириус качает головой и хохочет. Его мир рушится на глазах, а он все еще может пялиться на каких-то странных девиц? Его считают безумцем, и похоже, так оно и есть.

Он видит крашеную девицу еще раз – словно пойманные краем глаза неуловимые вспышки, такие яркие на фоне однообразно серой камеры, где он провел неделю. Сириус не может удержать ее, да и не в том он положении, чтобы попробовать. Оказавшись в тюремной камере без суда и следствия, он тратит большую часть сил, стараясь понять, как можно было быть настолько тупым.

Однажды ночью Сириус просыпается от сна без сновидений и обнаруживает ее сидящей на полу своей камеры. Растрепанные разноцветные волосы падают ниже плеч, зеленый глаз смотрит на него, а синий … не на него.  
– У меня была собака, – произносит она нараспев. – Или у меня будет собака. Говорящая собака. Вроде тебя. Ты моя собачка?  
Он моргает:  
– Как…

– Так старый башмак, – заканчивает она фразу и хихикает. – Мне нравится вкус синего и зеленого, но не желтого. Ты думаешь, что он кислый, но это не так. Он всего лишь… желтый. Он должен быть на вкус как солнце, но ничего подобного. Больше похоже на… – девица хмурит брови, и Сириус чувствует напряжение, с которым она концентрируется и пробивается через собственный бред. Ощущение почти физическое; напряжение исходит от нее, как жар, – …грязь. Только не очень хорошую грязь. Кислую, но не как лимон. Как прах.  
Он подтягивает колени к груди и упирается затылком в стену, уставившись на нее.

– Ты не мой. Пока что нет, – говорит она неожиданно нормальным голосом, глядя на него разноцветными глазами. Его пугает сила этого взгляда. – Но ты будешь моим. – Она скачет к двери, – И мы славно повеселимся.  
Он никогда не будет ее, думает он. Он принадлежит Ремусу, а Ремус – ему. Ремус спасет его. Ремус в него верит.

Сириус умудряется цепляться за эту мысль почти месяц, но спасения нет, друзья так и не появляются. Никто не верит в него, и он обнаруживает, что с каждым днем ему все труднее верить в себя самого.

Дни превращаются в месяцы, в годы, он все еще борется, слабея.  
Сириус старается удержать хорошие воспоминания – смех Джеймса, улыбку Лили, Гарри, которого он держит на руках в первый раз – но их уносит прочь, медленно и неотвратимо. Он обещает себе, что будет помнить, что однажды воскресит в памяти их лица и ощутит радость. Но даже мысли о грядущей радости достаточно, чтобы его начало душить чувство вины. Сириус получил по заслугам, потому что виновен в их смерти; виновен в том, что у Гарри нет родителей. Если бы только ревность не ослепила его тогда, если бы он _видел_!

– Дружочек, ты не можешь сопротивляться.

Андрогинная красота его нового гостя ошеломляет, и Сириус чувствует ответную реакцию своего тела. Его вены наполняет желание – ощущение столь чуждое ему теперь, что вполне может принадлежать кому-то другому:  
– Кто…  
Она отклоняет вопрос взмахом бледной кисти:  
– Сам _знаешь_ , кто. И я не о том дураке Волдеморте.  
Сириуса трясет от этого имени.

– Ты слишком многого хотел, – говорит она ласковым, хрипловатым голосом, и воспоминания, которых он избегал – те, что ранят больше всего, те, что он меньше всего хочет потерять – наполняют его разум. Ремус. Первый день в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Первая улыбка, первая шалость, скрепляющая дружбу, которая выдержит все, кроме его глупой ревности.  
– Да. Ты мой. Ты любил необдуманно и совсем неправильно. Бедный милый мальчик. Ты должен был получить то, что хотел больше всего, но… – голос убаюкивающе затихает.

Он закрывает глаза и видит, как Ремус смеется над его шутками, склонившись над домашней работой, как лукаво блестят его глаза. Он вспоминает первую тайную вспышку страсти, первый поцелуй…  
Мягкий рот Ремуса называет его лжецом, убийцей, предателем. Ремус знает, что Сириус подозревал его в шпионаже. Сириус не верил ему, Сириус никогда не любил его – так говорит Ремус, и голос его тверд и холоден. И Сириусу нечего ответить, ведь это правда. По крайней мере, отчасти. Да, он подозревал и ревновал. Но он любил Ремуса. Хотя бы здесь нет его вины. Сириус прекрасно понимает, что недостоин ответной любви, и потому дементорам не нужно это воспоминание.

Он пытается найти слова, чтобы объяснить Ремусу, что любил, любит и будет любить его всегда, но тот с отвращением отворачивается.  
Если даже Ремус считает, что приговор справедлив, бороться больше не за что.

Он просыпается от кошмара, дрожа и плача, но хор мертвецов в голове не смолкает, снова и снова обвиняя его.  
Невиновен, говорит он себе. Я невиновен.  
Виновен, - шипят в ответ голоса, - Ты просто лжец! Это ты во всем виноват.  
Сириус старается бороться с дементорами, но еле-еле держится, дни и ночи напролет переживая свои худшие воспоминания и скомкав, разорвав лучшие из них.

Он давным-давно перестал верить, что Ремус его спасет. Ремус слишком хорош для него. Сириус получил по заслугам. Он и в самом деле убил Джеймса и Лили, фактически отдав их Волдеморту.  
Он обнаруживает, что все еще может превращаться в Мягколапа, и в черноте отчаяния возникает просвет. Пока он в собачьем обличии, у него нет видений о странных женщинах, нет кошмаров о дорогих друзьях, которые обвиняют в предательстве и отворачиваются от него. Сириус узнаёт, что собаки куда меньше склонны к унынию, чем люди. Однако он не может оставаться собакой вечно.

Однажды с ним говорит новый голос, резкий и безжалостный:  
– Лучше бы ты сдался.  
Новая гостья, уродливая и голая, сидит перед ним на корточках. Ее Сириус боится больше всех остальных.  
Она царапает свое лицо крюком, и это напоминает ему о Ремусе, о том, как каждый месяц волк раздирает его – самого себя, – отрекаясь от человеческой плоти.  
Он сползает вниз, разгромленный. Она права. Отсюда не сбежать, здесь не спрятаться. Его не зря считают никчемной мразью, предателем.

– Да, никчемным, – говорит она. – Ты неудачник, предатель, мудила. Все, чего ты касаешься, превращается в дерьмо. Просто сдайся и прекрати сопротивляться.  
Ее ровный сухой тон куда хуже, чем визги и стоны собратьев по заключению, чем вой призраков в его голове.  
Он тонет в объятиях Отчаяния, таких теплых в холоде его камеры, беспросветных и убаюкивающих утверждением того, что он говорил себе все эти годы.  
А потом он видит крыс.

Она улыбается, и эта улыбка пугает.  
– Мои зверюшки, – говорит она горделиво, и понимание захлестывает его с ясностью, шокирующей после стольких лет одуряющей скорби.  
– Я невиновен, – говорит он. Она качает головой, но Сириус настаивает:  
– Я невиновен.  
Он превращается в Мягколапа, и Отчаяние уходит, и крысы уходят тоже. Но Сириус знает. Он невиновен. Больше им его не одурачить. Он помнит крысу и горит ненавистью к Червехвосту. Дементоры могут забрать все, но не это, и когда Сириус видит изображение своего врага, свою добычу в «Ежедневном пророке», он знает – его время пришло.

Та, чокнутая, поджидает его на берегу. На фоне тусклых серых камней ее волосы выглядят как безумная смесь красного, желтого и голубого, но Сириус больше ее не боится. Она больше не владеет его разумом. Какое-то время она путешествует с ним, весело щебеча, гладя его и распевая песни, невыносимые для человеческого уха. Ее бред изредка прерывается озарениями, и Сириус думает: кто же она такая и откуда она знает.

Я невиновен, думает он. Червехвост в Хогвартсе, а Гарри в опасности. Пока он сосредоточен на этом, ей его не достать.

\- Как называется, - спрашивает она, - изменчивое, невесомое ощущение, когда у тебя забирают боль? Которое такое резкое и болезненное, а еще такое счастливое и свободное? Люди дают его тебе, хочешь ты или нет, и в итоге ты его всегда принимаешь – глупо же не взять.

«Прощение. Это прощение», – думает он. И впервые за двенадцать лет у него появляется надежда.

end

*Sandman – культовый комикс Нила Геймана, центральным персонажем которого является один из семерки Бесконечных (Endless) – бог сна Морфей. Кроме Сна (Dream) в семерку входят его братья и сестры – Смерть (Death), Судьба (Destiny), Страсть (Desire), Отчаяние (Despair), Безумие (Delirium) и Разрушение (Destruction). В фике Сириус встречается с четырьмя сестрами Морфея – Смертью, Безумием, Страстью и Отчаянием.

**эпиграф взят из песни Анни Леннокс No More «I Love You's»


End file.
